treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Ichor
Ichoring is a feature that converts an equipment sub-stats into an item that can be applied to grade equipment. All features related to ichor are performed by Teliavelis in Fedimian. Creating Ichor Only level 350 and higher and grade equipment can be converted into ichors. This selection is limited to equipment obtained through Unique Raids and identified equipment. Both equipment with ichor stats and the ichor itself can't be re-identified. Fixed Stat Equipment= |-| Identifiable Equipment= Equipment level must be taken in consideration as higher level equipment has higher stat caps than their lower level counterparts, however fixed stat equipment can offer special effects that can't be obtained elsewhere. When an ichor is created it will retain the equipment type. Weapons will generate Astri Ichor in all their exclusive variants while armor will generate Stiprus Ichor as top, bottom, gloves or boots, without the material property. The two methods to create ichor and each one has advantages over the other, both require Sierra Powder based on the equipment level per ichoring attempt. Extraction Extraction is a process that will take one individual item and convert it to an ichor. The equipment used will lose 1 potential upon failure, being destroyed if failing with 0 potential. Successful extractions will delete the original equipment as the ichor version is created. This feature requires an Ichor Extraction Kit per attempt. Extraction kits can be found in different variants that have unique properties. Transmutation Transmutation is a more complex conversion mechanism that can use one to three equipment of a same type to generate an ichor at higher success rates. Each equipment used will increase the ichor generation chance up to 33.3% based on the proportional percentage of remaining potential over the total potential, the total chance is stacked and will always be 100% if all three equipment have full potential. Individual Success Rate (ISR %) = (Remaining Potential / Total Potential) / 3 Total Success Rate (TSR %) = ISRA + ISRB + ISRC When using different equipment for transmutation one of them will be picked and the other two will be discarded, the chance is proportional to their individual success rate value. This gap allows the system to be used with less equipment pieces and guarantee the desired ichor to be obtained in a single attempt. Regardless of the outcome all items used in the process will be consumed. Individual Success Rate (ISR %) = ISRX / TSR Applying Ichor Ichor can only be applied to a equipment of the same type. In the armor's case, the material type is completely ignored as long as the piece matches the ichor. The process has no cost and will overwrite the previous ichor stats if the equipment possesses any. A piece of equipment can have both a Random Stat Ichor and a Fixed Stat Ichor applied. Savinose equipment can only have a Fixed Stat Ichor applied since it already comes with random stats. Removing Ichor An option to remove sub-stats is also available. This feature requires a base value of 3 600 000 silver, further increased or reduced by taxes. The equipment will be preserved without any penalty and a new ichor will be generated with the equipment former sub-stats. Fixed Stat Ichor Options Weapons Swords= |-| Spears= |-| Maces= |-| Ranged= |-| Wands= |-| Offhand= |-| Armor Chest= |-| Pants= |-| Gloves= |-| Boots= Category:Equipment